Up North and Down Under
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Two teams from Canada, and two teams from Australia have come together to go to Japan, and faced the best of the Japanese Teams. Be prepared, Japan because here come 'The Kangaroo and the Kodiak'. Rated T for Australians and Canadians in A34 Comet Cruiser Tanks
1. Chapter 1

**Girls Und Panzer: Up North and Down Under**

 **Chapter 1: The Kangaroo and the Kodiak**

When you make friends with some teams for the first time, sometimes they are just meant to be. I am Commander Molly Briggs, everyone calls me 'Briggsy'. I am the Commander of Team Sabretooth, and I am from Vancouver, British Columbia in Canada. That's right, folks, there is tankery up here, but we call it 'Armored Sporting'.

When you think of Canada and sports, you would mostly think something along the lines of hockey, Canadian Football, maybe speedskating or curling. Few would think that Armored Sporting would make it's way up north, but it did. I attend the Fredrick George Scott School of Armored Sporting where the cruiser tank is king of the field.

Our tank fits the mold of the 'Hunter-Killer'. Our friends over the border call it a 'medium tank'. I suppose it is one. The tank our students train in is the A34 Comet. With a '17 pounder' or 77mm high-velocity gun and a top speed of 51km/h, this tank is a handsome devil. Take my friendly advice, you do not want that gun pointed at you.

"Hey, what's up ladies?" I asked sitting down for lunch with the crew,

"Did you get the news?" asked Christine 'Chrissy' Wainwright, the team gunner,

"What news?" I asked curiously to the team gunner

"A couple teams from Australia are going to Japan, and they're inviting us to go along for the trip," said Tina Hu, the team driver,

"How neat, it would be a pleasure to go to Japan to compete in their competitions," I replied, Chrissy is pretty dark brown brunette that can probably hide a cellphone in her mane of curls. She usually keeps it tied back so nothing in the tank gets caught in it. Tina is a Chinese-Canadian driver with silky black hair and pretty brown eyes.

I am your typical blond and brown combination. In my best guess, my crew and I stand around 170cm tall and between 68 and 72kg. We're pretty big girls for you boys out there, "From all our time in the Euro League, it would be nice to see a change of scenery," said Olivia Reese, she is the blond and blue loader for Team Sabretooth.

"Oh! it seems we're not the only Canadians going to Japan," said Olivia, and handed me the notice of the teams of the schools attending the competition in Japan. My French is very rough, but it seems the name of the school is called the Mont Sainte-Eloi Girls School of Specialized Armored Sport. No doubt where these ladies are from.

"Quebec?" I asked with a light smirk of a grin,

"Oui," said Chrissy jokingly,

"Oh come on girls, how bad can it be to team up with a team of Quebecers?" asked Tina,

"Don't say that," Olivia reminded her,

Tank crews like ours have uniforms and we stay in dorms at these specialized schools. Our uniforms look like the Canadian Provost Corps uniforms from World War II. I was called into the Head of the Schools office with the crew, "Commander Briggs, good to see you," said the Dean of our School, Melissa Hawksley known as 'The Hawk'.

At 177.8cm and 77kg, she is a former student at this school, and trained as an Olympic speedskater. She competed in the Euro League when it was first starting out, and became the league's first Canadian champion, "The girls school in Gatineau seems to want to be in on this, they want a crack at the Japanese Teams," she explained,

With her slicked back, Trinity style black hair and brown eyes, Hawksley means business when it comes to running this special school, "We're the best in the west, and Mont Sainte-Eloi is the best in the east, it would be proper to send the best of the best to Japan just as the Australians are doing," she stated, and stood up from her desk,

"Interestingly, both schools use the same tank as us," said our school dean,

"Permission to speak?" I asked at attention, she nodded to grant it, "I feel that will make it easier to build tactics around,"

"Good point, it also eliminates the need for tank destroyer support," the dean said in agreement,

"By the way, when will we meet the team from Mont Sainte-Eloi?" I asked curiously,

"Right now," said the dean as she sat back in her desk, and from the side entrance to her office came a young lady about my size in a similar uniform with a blue stripe around the crown of her cap. We saluted each other. This one had short, boyish looking hair in chocolate brown with hazel eyes, "her team will be going with you to Japan,"

"Esmeralda Couteau, Commander of Team Wolfpack of the Mont Sainte-Eloi Girls School," said the French-Canadian in a thick accent to her English. I have faced her before in the Nationals, she is a heck of a commander. So there is a mutual respect between us. I shook hands firmly with her after we saluted, "good to see you off the field,"

"Good to have you with us, Couteau," I replied, Team Sabretooth and Team Wolfpack, what better combination of team names is there? As we got to know the crew from Quebec, I began wondering to myself. What were the teams in Japan going to be like? I wonder how they would feel about us coming to their country in order to compete?

"Four Comet tanks, two Canadian and two Australian," I said in approval,

"Look at it this way, you won't need a translator between our teams," Esmeralda joked,

"What do you think is waiting for us in Japan?" I asked the French-Canadian commander,

Esmeralda smirked a grin back, "Not sure, I guess we will have to wait and see,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Girls Und Panzer: Up North and Down Under**

 **Chapter 2: The Thunder from Down Under**

One thing we do to our tanks to make it more Canadian, or American depending on your taste in secondary armaments, is replace the machine gun in the turret with a .50 caliber Browning M2HB mounted on the roof of the turret. We also replaced the machine gun in the front of the tank as an extra viewport for commanders like me.

We set off for Australia to begin training with the Australians. I look out at the ocean, and feel that calmness that comes in looking out at the vastness of it all. We are to provide the school ship for both our teams and the Australian teams. Thus we chose the HMCS Bonaventure to fill in that role, "You alright, Cowgirl?" asked Esmeralda,

"Is that my new nickname? Most just call me 'Briggsy'," I asked her jokingly,

"What? If you were from Ontario we would have called you something worse," Esmeralda teased,

"I can only imagine...So looking forward to working with the Australians?" I asked,

"Who isn't?" she replied, I really felt like I can work with this commander, we keep up with our lessons and keep the tanks in working order from checking the oil and petrol to giving the tanks a car wash in bikinis. The Quebecois are as sweet as maple sugar candy. I don't want to know what they would call me if I was from Ontario.

The cool thing is each of our tanks has a mascot painted on the sides of the turret. Our mascot is a smiling sabretooth cat dressed in the red uniform of a Mountie and holding the Canadian flag. The girls from Mont Sainte-Eloi have three snarling wolf heads on the sides of their turret, and painted in blue and white. A proud tank it is.

"I'm just thinking," I said to the French-Canadian commander,

"About what?" she asked, you gotta love that Quebecois accent,

"What our dean said to us before we left, win or lose, all of Canada will be proud of you," I replied,

"That's good advice, in the end, it's not about how strong your tank is or how good your crew is, it's about going out and having fun, and doing the best that you possibly can, but you know in yourself that you did all that you can do, no matter what the result is in the end, honestly you cannot expect to win everything," said Esmeralda.

I once thought of Esmeralda Couteau as a respected tank commander, and now away from the tank I see her as a good, honest friend. We shared a salute and then a hug between us. She walked me over to the cafeteria where her crew was having supper, "Okay ladies, this is Molly Briggs, she is the Cowgirl Commander," said Esmeralda,

The first was had boyish dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, "Julie Lebris, I am the driver," said the first one,

"Good to meet you, Cowgirl, I'm Bernadette Marteau, gunner," said the gunner that looked like Chrissy with much darker brown hair,

"And I am Rosaline Malliot, the loader," said a brunette with blond highlights and blue eyes, "and we're Team Wolfpack,"

They howled like wolves to the amusement of my crew and I. After a few days on the sea, we made it to the port of Sydney where we were to meet the Australians. Those feathered slouch hats they wear are so cool, "G'day ladies, Welcome to Australia, I'm Commander Nico Roberts, I'm the one in charge of this lot," said our caretaker.

Nico had milk chocolate brown hair tied into a neat braid, and a hair bang in front like an ear of corn, "Good to have you all onboard," she said kindly,

The Australians looked to be as big as us. So it looks like no one will be making jokes about being fat or short, "We're Team Bunyip of the William Sing School of Armored Combat and Sport, and you ladies must be from the Fredrick George Scott School and Mont Sainte-Eloi School I am correct in assuming?" Nico asked, we nodded to her,

Another commander was in attendance, "And my crew will be joining you for the competition, I'm Mayumi Santos, I'm the commander of Team Sarangay,"

"What a pretty name," said Esmeralda as a compliment, "and your team name, Sarangay, where does that come from?"

"Oh, my family's originally from the Philippines, so that's where our team name comes from, like a Filipino Minotaur," she explained,

"It's a pleasure to see such diversity," I said, admiring Mayumi's tan and hair which is similar to Tina's tied into a neat ponytail. Our tanks were unloaded off the ship, and onto the port. Just then, the Australian teams got in their tanks and were ready to move out. I was surprised by this, "right then ladies, let's hop to it," I ordered to them,

"Allons'y!" said Esmeralda to her crew, we followed the Australian teams out of the city, and into the country. We tuned our radios to the Australian teams stations so we can keep in touch. Communication is key between teams, especially in the middle of a match, "wait a minute, we are not training here, where are we going?' she asked,

"Oh! Our school's not in the city, we'll be taking you to train in our neck of the woods," Nico replied back via radio,

If there school is not in the city. I had an idea of where we were going, "Are you going where I think you're going, Roberts?" I asked,

"No worries, I think you ladies can hack it," Nico replied, after five hours of dust, bumpy roads, and bumps on the head, we made it, "welcome to the Outback,"


End file.
